


Can't Go Home

by Synnerxx



Series: Tumblr Prompts [31]
Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, Scared Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-10
Updated: 2014-08-10
Packaged: 2018-02-12 12:49:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2110521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synnerxx/pseuds/Synnerxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Seth have a flat tire and there's no spare. Roman to the rescue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can't Go Home

**Author's Note:**

> for the tumblr prompt: Ambrollins get stuck on the side of the road in the middle of the night and being scared shitless and having to call roman lol

"How the fuck is there no fucking spare tire?" Dean snaps, pushing himself up from the ground. 

"I don’t know." Seth sighs, tapping at his phone’s screen, turning off the flashlight mode.

It’s already late enough to be pitch black outside and there aren’t any street lights around considering they’re in the middle of bumfuck nowhere next to some creepy ass old forest.

Dean wrenches on the door handle, only to figure out that it’s locked. “Seth, unlock the car.”

"I don’t have the keys." Seth says after a moment of him searching his pockets.

Dean pats at his hoodie pocket. “I don’t either. Sure you don’t have them?” 

"No. Fuck." Seth huffs out, leaning against the side of the car. He tries his door, but he knows it’s locked because that’s their fucking luck tonight.

"Great. Fucking awesome." Dean sighs, climbing up on the hood of the car.

Seth joins him, once again tapping at his phone.

"What are you doing?" Dean asks.

"Calling Roman." Seth says with a shrug.

Dean’s about to reply to him when a noise coming from the forest. He lets out a high pitched squeak that he will deny to the end of his days and grabs at Seth’s hand, eyes wide. 

"Dean, what the fuck is wrong with you?" Seth asks, frowning at him.

"There’s something in that fucking forest and it’s gonna kill us, we’re going to die! Roman, save us! Where’s Jericho when you fucking need a saving?" Dean practically screams, diving across Seth to crouch on the other side of the car.

"I’m pretty sure it was a deer. Calm down. Roman’s on his way." Seth says, hanging up the phone. He peers over the edge of the car at Dean. 

When Roman gets there, they don’t even let him put the car in park before they’re both tugging desperately on the car handles, diving into the backseat. 

"Let me guess. You heard some weird noises and now there’s a serial killer out to murder you and wear your skin for clothes?" Roman asks, heading back to the hotel.

Dean squints at him. “Maybe. You don’t know.”

Seth just clutches Dean’s hand harder, not caring when Dean squeezes back just as hard.

Roman just shakes his head. At least he’ll have black mail material for years.


End file.
